1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to socks and more particularly pertains to a new sock with pocket for storing items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of socks is known in the prior art. More specifically, socks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,440; U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,699; U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,904; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,175; U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,461; U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,235; U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,494; U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,275; U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,333; U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,091; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,791.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sock with pocket. The inventive device includes a foot portion and a leg portion extending from the foot portion. A pocket flap is coupled to the leg portion and forms a pocket between the flap and the leg portion. A cover flap is coupled to the leg portion and folds over an upper edge of the pocket flap for closing the pocket. The cover flap is detachably couplable to the pocket flap.
In these respects, the sock with pocket according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing items.